


Sweet and Sour

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Nicolette is reckless but Zahra loves her anyway.





	Sweet and Sour

With a sharp squeak and a jerk, Nicolette leaned back. “ _Merde_! That really hurt!”

“You do know that it wouldn’t hurt as much if you stopped squirming,” Zahra quipped back, giving her redheaded companion a pointed look.

“It stings, though!”

Zahra shook her head. “Of course it does. How else am I to disinfect the wound?” Another shake of her head, and she closed the distance between herself and Nicolette once more. “Now sit still,” she urged.

Nicolette muttered a stream of Orlesian curses under her breath, but did as Zahra asked. While the pseudo mage was completely capable of taking care of her own wounds, a small part of her loved it when her Nevarran companion fussed over her wellbeing. In truth, part of her current irritation was but an act. However, some of it was still genuine, though it stemmed more from internal anger than annoyance at Zahra.

She had always had a reckless nature, but ever since she and Zahra had grown closer, she had made a genuine effort not to rush headlong into things. Still, old habits were hard to break, and the only reason she was in such an injured state was because of her impatience. She had half-expected Zahra to scold her upon her return, but all the Nevarran woman had done was sigh and gather up the supplies she would need to bandage Nicolette up.

Once Zahra finished up, she leaned back and glanced at Nicolette. “See? Not so bad, was it?” she asked, a teasing tone creeping into her voice.

“Shut up,” was the muttered response.

Zahra rolled her eyes, but smiled a little, and leaned in to press her lips against Nicolette’s. The elven woman stretched forward to better meet her lover, but her body protested considerably, and she winced away.

“Andraste’s ass!” she hissed, grimacing as she clutched at her side.

Zahra shook her head once more, and moved closer to Nicolette so that the distance between the two of them was not so great. She angled her head down towards the other woman, kissing her once more; this one was not as much of a strain, and therefore was not nearly as painful.

“Thank you,” Nicolette murmured when they broke apart.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
